


Entwined

by vermilion_aura



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Sometimes surrendering is easier than resisting.
KuramaxOC





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a refreshing change of pace. I wanted to write more smut, and I ended up writing out this little piece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ is not a fandom I write for a lot, but I enjoyed how this one-shot came out. The pairing in question is Yoko Kurama with my character, Vixen Simone. I used to be crazy about _Yu Yu Hakusho_ back when I was a teenager, and watching some clips from the Dark Tournament Saga turned out to be the spark that ignited this story. It's been a little over a month since I last wrote smut. So, I hope this isn't off. Enjoy! The story title is accredited to the band _Lacuna Coil_.

She leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees in an attempt to steady herself, her breathing heavy and limbs trembling. Beads of sweat broke out on her brow, causing clumps of her short, platinum blonde locks to cling to her skin. Once the trembling in her legs receded, Vixen slowly straightened up, wiping the sweat off with the back of her hand. Jade green eyes gazed at the scenery of multiple, vast trees before her, mentally admiring the greenery and feeling a sense of solace. Yet, despite the feeling, the restlessness she had been feeling since the sun went down refused to be satisfied.

Being a demon alone was already difficult, but being a rare, fox demon was complicated.

As a member of the Simone clan, Vixen was a seven-tailed fox, a species that was long believed to have been extinct, and those born into the clan were known to be gorgeous and skilled in combat. The night of the new moon is the time that females of the clan go into heat, and tonight happened to be that night. Whenever that time drew near, she would always disappear into the secret place that only she knew about and train for most of the night until she could barely stand. Due to her refusal to give in to her body’s desires, she earned the title _Virginal Fox_ , giving the males a reason to tease her and chase after her. Luckily, her ruthlessness in combat made her intimidating enough for the men to not touch her without her consent, for the last time someone did, she ended up nearly ripping him apart until he was barely breathing.

The feeling was always strong every time the new moon came around, but at least she wasn’t one of those willing whores who would melt every time a male batted his eyes at them. Her ability to resist and staying true to her purity gave her a sense of identity.

She was about to make her way back into the small cottage located deeper into the forest when she heard the sound of a stick cracking. Slowly grabbing a hold of the dagger strapped to her waist, Vixen drew it and quickly spun around, ready to stab whoever it was that was trespassing on her secret place, only for her wrist to be seized by her unknown visitor. Her eyes widened when her mind clicked on who it was.

A pair of golden eyes gazed down upon her, roving her hourglass figure, accompanied by long, silver hair that blew in the gentle breeze that began to pick up. It took everything she had to not give in to her body’s desires and just pounce him.

“I thought I would find you here, pet,” he purred, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Yoko Kurama.” She said his name in full. “How in the hell did you find this place?”

The handsome fox demon let out a chuckle. “Your scent. It’s not that difficult to miss. I do like that vanilla and musk combination.”

Vixen pulled her lips into a pout, adding to the smirk on his face as she yanked her hand away from his grip.

“Cut the crap, Yoko. What do you want from me?”

“If I do recall correctly, this is the night of the new moon, pet.”

Her heart stopped dead in its tracks. “Don’t fucking tell me you plan to-”

He cut her off when he leaned in closer, their lips mere inches away as he kept his eyes locked with hers.   
“You won’t be the little virgin for much longer, Vixen. Tonight will be the night you break out of that shell.”

Her refusal to surrender kicking in, the young fox flew at him. Sensing she would make such a move, Yoko easily dodged her barrage of punches and kicks, taunting her and waiting until she tired out.  
Frustrated, Vixen came at him with the last bit of stamina she had left, only for him to seize her wrists and pin her down to the cool grass beneath her. He then pinned her wrists over her head and pressed his body down against hers to keep her still. Despite her struggling to get out of his hold, Vixen was helpless and at the mercy of the man before her.

“Damn it, Yoko! Let me go!” If there was one thing she loathed more than anything, it was being trapped with no way to escape.

“You’re all mine tonight, Vixen. Regardless of how much you resist, you’ll give in, one way or another.”

He then sealed his lips against hers in a passionate, lust-filled kiss, the taste of honey and vanilla flooding his taste buds. She mewled against his mouth and her body tensed up. He was one hell of a kisser, but she still didn’t want to surrender to him. She gasped and squirmed when she felt his free hand feel her thigh, slowly moving up underneath her short kimono and caressing her side, and he swallowed a low moan from her when he lightly squeezed her breast.

He then broke away from her lips and moved down to her neck, showering her throat with hot, wet little kisses. His ears twitched in delight at the sound of her moaning; he had her right where he wanted her, and it wouldn’t be long before she succumbed.

“Now do you plan on surrendering to me, Vixen?” he murmured against her skin.

She didn’t want to, but the way her body was betraying her and responding to him was making her want more. As much as she wanted to resist, she knew she didn’t have the means to, even if she said so.

“Damn you, Yoko. I don’t want to say yes, but I can’t say no either.”

He chuckled at her. “I think I’ll let your body’s responses answer that for you, pet.”

Releasing her wrists, Yoko reached for her kimono, loosening the sash around her waist and opening the fabric. He then unzipped her sports bra down the middle, revealing her breasts to his hungry eyes, and quickly pulled down her underwear, leaving her completely exposed to him.

“Just as I expected. For a virgin, you are very beautiful,” he stated, his eyes roving every inch of her body. “Once I’m done with you, you’ll be even more beautiful.”

Vixen felt her face grow warm as she watched him reach for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. She sucked in a breath as she eyed his muscular physique; he was lean and roped with muscle, and she began to wonder how his skin would feel when she finally got the chance to caress him. Her face grew even hotter when he stripped off his pants and then proceeded to position himself back on top of her, using his knee to spread her legs apart and creating a niche for his hips. A roll of his hips caused her imagination to run wild when she felt the tip of him brush against the entrance to her core. With a smirk, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before beginning his assault.

Starting from her neck, Yoko left a trail of kisses down to the valley between her breasts. He cupped and kneaded one breast into his hand while assaulting the other breast with his mouth. He planted kisses all over her skin and then captured her nipple between his lips. Vixen gasped and arched her back as he sucked her nipple dry, and she almost lost her voice when he tugged the bud. He then alternated between her breasts, lavishing them with attention from both his hands and his mouth and making her moan loudly with pleasure. Her hands flew to the back of his head, holding him against her chest as his tongue swirled around her nipple, the sensation sending a shiver down her spine.

Looking up at her, Yoko prepared himself to enter her core. Vixen gasped and sucked in a breath, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to stay calm. With one, rough thrust, he slid himself into her all the way to the hilt.

The moan that escaped her lips flooded the entire area, and he buried his face into her neck as he began to move. She was really tight, and her walls squeezed around him like no tomorrow. Euphoria rushed through their veins as she met him stroke for stroke, his body complementing hers like two pieces to a puzzle. When he buried himself deep inside her, she cried out and convulsed, her nails finding his back and anchoring her nails into his skin, leaving scratch marks in the process. With a groan, Yoko collapsed on top of her, his fingers caressing her hair as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

“Damn. So much for being a virgin until the day I die,” she stated.

He chuckled at her. “A gorgeous demon like you was bound to be eventually charmed and seduced.”

She cringed as she felt a surge of pain in her neck, and when she registered what it was, she felt her heart stop dead in its tracks.

“Yoko, did you-”

A simple nod of his head cut her off mid-sentence. “That’s right, Vixen. You’re now my mate. I’ll be the only man you ever fuck for the rest of your life.”

The young vixen turned away as she felt her cheeks grow warm.

_Seems like my future with the man who stole my virginity is going to be a promising one._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie. Work plus the fact that it's the holiday season has worn me out, and the past couple weeks have been stressful for me. In addition, I have been studying for the exam I have to take to become a certified pharmacy technician. Thus, I haven't been making a lot of time to write. Hopefully, once things settle down a bit, I can get a schedule straightened out to where I can make time to write and study. Check back!


End file.
